With You
by tilldeathdouspart789
Summary: A sequel of Without You. Now that Ichigo and Rukia are back in the world of the living as a couple, they come across a series of challenges testing their love and bond. Rated M for suggestive adult themes and language. Enjoy!


**Yay! The moment you (and I) have been waiting for! A sequel to Without you! It is a little OOC (Out Of Character) in places and has more of a suggestive adult theme and stronger language, but I wanted to try something a little different than usual! Enjoy!**

"Ichigo I…" Rukia whispered. Her hair was wet and plastered to her neck. Her Shihakusho was heavy with rain.

"You don't have to say anything, Rukia. This wasn't your fault." Ichigo spoke calmly, as he slowly took off Rukia's Shihakusho, careful not to touch her wound.

"But…Ichigo…" She stuttered, as she looked away from the tall man, kneeling in front of her. Ichigo took a bandage and carefully cleaned Rukia's injury before wrapping the cloth round her bare chest.

"Please. Don't blame yourself for something you haven't done. Nobody's hurt." He smiled, as he tied a not in the cloth before tending to the minor wounds scattered throughout Rukia's body.

"But, Karin…She…She could have died." Rukia flinched, as Ichigo ran his fingers across a bruise on her inner thigh.

"But she didn't. You were able to get to her in time. Thanks to you. She is alright." Ichigo finished patching her up and leaned back. "Don't move too much. You could open up the wound." He rubbed Rukia's chest tenderly. He saw Rukia turn a shade of red and he laughed. "What, so you choose now to be embarrassed?"

Rukia let out a small smile. "Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia laid herself on Ichigo's blue, single bed.

Ichigo walked to his closet and placed the aid-box in a drawer. He turned his head slightly, to see Rukia shiver slightly. He smiled softly and walked towards her. He sat himself down next to Rukia and placed his hand dangerously close to hers. "Are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head back.

Rukia nodded slightly, before noticing Ichigo's hand near hers. "Where's Karin?"

"My dad and Yuzu are taking care of her. It's a shame that Orihime is on vacation in America. She would have been able to heal your wounds." Ichigo looked outside the window across the street.

All of a sudden he felt a delicate, warm hand lay onto his. He didn't turn, but knew who the hand belonged to and wrapped it in his own.

"Thank you. For tending to my wounds. You're not that bad of a doctor if I say so myself." She giggled as a thought struck her mind.

Ichigo turned to face the giggling shinigami. "What's so funny?" He asked, scowling.

Rukia stopped giggling and smiled. "I just remember you being very uneasy when Yoruichi transformed into her naked self. Yet you didn't flinch the slightest with me." She teased him.

Ichigo's face turned the shade of a strawberry. "Shut up! I was just surprised to find that Yoruichi was a girl!" He pouted.

Rukia began to mock him. "Oh, so what's your excuse for the _second_ time she transformed, hm?" She ended up bursting out with laughter.

Ichigo was as red as Renji's hair. "The second time she caught me by surprise!"

Rukia slowly stopped, as she felt a body lean in close to hers. She looked to see Ichigo almost lying on top of her. She smirked. "What's wrong, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?"

Ichigo gave her a glare and sat up again. He pouted and folded his arms, refusing to look Rukia's way.

Rukia sat up, slightly and let out a groan. Immediately, Ichigo turned and held Rukia by the shoulders. "I told you not to move!" He spoke sternly, as he forced Rukia back down. "You'll hurt yourself again." He whispered, as he rubbed the side of Rukia's cheek. He placed his forehead on hers and smirked. "And we don't want that, do we?" He added, before he pressed his lips onto hers. As he drew back, he was met again. And again and again.

Slowly, Rukia began to sit up. Her arms wrapped round Ichigo's muscular neck. Her feet wrapped round his torso. Ichigo held onto Rukia's back to support her, only to find he had missed an injury. He could tell because when he rubbed his hand across it, Rukia yelped into his ear.

He sat her down and looked at the gash. It wasn't deep. But it was sore. As he cleaned it and placed a bandage over it, Rukia's body tightened. She bit her lip and clenched her fists, but was soon relaxed, by the warmth of Ichigo's heart against hers. He whispered into her ear. "There. All better." He mocked, as he slathered her neck with kisses.

She arched her neck, giving Ichigo more skin. She then noticed Ichigo had hurt himself too. She jumped up immediately and ran for the first aid.

"Rukia! You're gonna open up your wounds!" He yelled.

Rukia sat beside him and unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh, so it's alright for you to not get treatment?" She scolded, as she finished un-doing his shirt down to the last button. The gash was deep. She ran her fingers down Ichigo's muscular chest, before stopping at the deep cut.

"Rukia, I'm alright. You…"

"Shut up, you idiot!" She growled at him, forcing his hands at his side. "You need treatment, Ichigo! It's serious!" She yelled.

He hadn't realised that it was that deep. He hadn't realised how much Rukia cared about him. He hadn't realised how sexy Rukia looked when she was worried. Heck, he hadn't even realised that Rukia was half naked! She quickly slipped her summer dress on and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Let's go, Ichigo! Isshin has to tend to that wound!" She yelled, as she dragged Ichigo down the stairs and into the clinic next door.

She was met up with Isshin, who was washing his hands. "Ah! Rukia! How are your injuries?"

"My injuries are fine." She threw Ichigo in front of her with his shirt unbuttoned. "It's _his_ who aren't!" She yelled.

Isshin examined Ichigo's injury. "It looks deep…Wait." He shot his eyes to Rukia. "How did you notice this and why is his shirt unbuttoned!"

Ichigo turned pale and glared at Rukia. "Uh,oh…"

Rukia stopped the perverted man to speak his thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there in your perverted world or tend to his wounds!"

"RIGHT!" Isshin snapped out of his thoughts and dragged Ichigo into the clinic, where he patched him up.

When Ichigo came out with a bandage round his waist, Isshin came out with a broken nose. Ichigo groaned and trailed upstairs with a scowl on his face. He opened his bedroom door, to find Rukia wasn't there. He shut the door behind him and scoped the room.

He heard a rustle from his wardrobe. He rapidly slid it open, to reveal Rukia. With nothing but her bandages wrapped round her body and a very bright blush.

"Rukia!" He yelled, as he stumbled back onto the ground.

"ICHIGO!" She shrieked, as she immediately slammed the door shut. "What the hell were you doing, Ichigo!" She yelled from the closed wardrobe. "Can't a girl have some privacy?"

Ichigo sat up and sighed. "Sorry. I thought you weren't in here." He rubbed his neck.

"So, how are your wounds?" She asked him.

"There alright, but spending an entire fourtyfive minutes in a room with my dad…That's another story." He laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked. Her voice was muffled as she slipped on her top.

Ichigo's face dropped. "You don't want to know…"

"I have a right to know!" The wardrobe door slid open silently and Rukia jumped out with a long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans on. She twirled. "How do I look? Can you see any bandages?" She asked the orange-haired boy in front of her.

"You're safe." He spoke, folding his arms. "Let's see…" He stood up and walked to Rukia. He knelt down to her height and straightened her hair. "There." He smiled, before kissing her forehead.

Rukia looked at him in annoyance. "Well? What were you and your father discussing?" She folded her arms.

Ichigo moaned and sat back on the bed. "Well…"

_FLASHBACK…_

"_So! I see you were tending to Rukia's injuries!" Isshin grinned as he cleaned the wound on Ichigo's waist. "I also saw that her chest was wrapped in a bandage!"_

_Ichigo twitched. "Yes. You don't expect me to let you tend to her wounds, would I? I can imagine all the question's you'll throw at her…Pervert…" He mumbled the last word._

_Isshin grinned. "Well I thought it was rather nice for you to tend to Rukia's wounds! It shows she trusts you!" He smiled. Not a perverted smile, but a father smile. "That girl has a lot of trust in you, my boy. Don't take advantage of it."_

_Ichigo relaxed his gaze. "I know…"_

_Isshin began to wrap the bandage round Ichigo's stomach. "Anyway! Why was your shirt un-done?" He tilted his head._

_Ichigo refused to look at his father. "Rukia saw the blood on my shirt and…I took it off to see the gash. That's when she saw it too and hurried down here with me." Ichigo looked at his father, who had a strange glint in his eye. "Do NOT get any ideas, old man!" He yelled into his face._

"_Have you and Rukia had… 'The talk'?" He spoke._

"_What! Go to hell!" Ichigo punched his father's face and folded his arms. "Bastard…" He mumbled, as he stood up and walked out the room._

END OF FLASHBACK

"'The talk'?" Rukia stood there delirious.

Ichigo widened his eyes and turned nervous. "You mean…You have never had 'the talk'?" He stepped back.

Rukia shrugged. "If you tell me what 'the talk' is, I might now!"

Ichigo sighed and lowered his head. He then lifted it, and rubbed his neck. "You _do_ know about…Sex…right?"

Rukia tilted her head. "Sex? Isn't that what couples do?"

Ichigo sat forward. "You mean…You don't know about sex!" Rukia shook her head. Seeing that, Ichigo laid his head on his bed. "AURGH!"

Rukia smiled and sat herself beside Ichigo. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll just ask Tatsuki!" Rukia smiled as she took out her soul pager and rang Tatsuki. "Hello? Tatsuki? Yeah, it's Rukia. I was wondering if…"

Ichigo immediately snapped the pager shut and looked at Rukia tensely.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" She spoke as the tall boy sat up.

"If you ask Tatsuki about it. She'll think something's up, so…" He leaned close to Rukia and whispered. "Best not to say anything to anyone." As he leaned away, Rukia gave a slight nod.

_Shuffle shuffle…_

A small noise was heard outside Ichigo's door. He stood up and opened it, to find two people looking very foolish. Ichigo was _very_ angry.

"DAD! YUZU! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" He yelled in their faces. His face deep red with anger and embarrassment.

"Son! You're finally becoming a man!" Isshin cried, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "You are going to give Rukia 'the talk'!"

Ichigo twitched, as Rukia appeared from behind him. "Uummm…Actually he wasn't." Isshin stopped crying with happiness and cried with depression. "I was going to ask Tatsuki…"

Yuzu stood up. "You don't know what 'the talk' is?" She asked. Rukia shook her head. Yuzu smiled and grabbed the short shinigami's hand and ran to her room. "I'll tell ya!" She said happily.

Ichigo looked quizzically at Karin, standing at the stairs. "Since when did you guys learn about 'the talk'?" He asked her.

Karin sighed. "Dad." She pointed to her father, still crying on the floor.

Ichigo growled and kicked his dad down the stairs. "You fucking pervert!" He yelled.

Yuzu popped her head out her bedroom. "No swearing in the house, Ichigo!" She yelled, before closing the door.

Ichigo groaned and he slammed his door shut. He slowly dragged his feet to his bed and collapsed onto it.

**As I said before, it is something different than what I usually write (This is the first time, to be honest, of me using adult themes) So I hope it's allright! Reviews are much appreciated as always!**


End file.
